Fking Perfect
by BlueLovesGreen
Summary: She was picked on and unwanted all of her life. He was beaten into a coma by his own father. Can they heal each other before its too late? Or are they doomed to fail. GaaSaku, rated M for a reason THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN


Hello there dearies :3 I'm trying out a new story, tell me what you think?

* * *

><p><em>DREAM<em>

_ She was 6 years old in her first year at Konoha Heights Preparatory School, ready to make new friends and ready to learn. Her bright green eyes shown with nervousness on her first day. She stepped up to the door of her class room and knocked. _

_"Ah yes, class this is our new student Haruno Sakura." the teacher announced to the class. "would you please introduce your self."_

_"H-hi... I'm Sakura, I like music and art." She said nervously. She looked up at the room to find everyone staring at her she started to fidget nervously. _

_"Hah! Look at that HUGE forehead! And who has __**pink**__ as their hair colour? She's a total freak!" Called a girl with hair so dark it looked purple. _

_"Yeah right! And what's with her outfit it looks like this seasons latest dish rags!" Called another girl with red hair and black glasses._

_"Ami! Karin! That's enough! Apologize to Sakura right now." the teacher scolded. But the damage was done, Sakura went to her seat in the back of the class room where she laid her head down and tried not to cry. Soon the bell rang for the children to go to the thirty minuet break between classes. Sakura went to the play ground and sat on one of the swings. _

_"Hey look its forehead girl! I bet five bucks I can hit her forehead right in the middle!" came a voice. Sakura looked up just in time to be hit in the head with a rock, and more followed it. _

_"Stop it! You meanines pick on someone your own size!" Sakura turned to see a pretty blonde haired girl standing beside her swing. The girl started throwing rocks back at the group which ran away covering their heads. _

_"Hi there! My names Yamanaka Ino! What's yours?" Ino asked._

_"M-my names Sakura.. Thank you Ino-san." _

_"Don't mention it! And its Ino, or Ino-chan okay?" Ino said with a smile._

_"Okay!" _

_-END DREAM-_

***knock knock knock***

A groan came from under the covers of a dorm room bed.

"Come on Saku-chan! Open up!"

A young girl with long silky pink hair sat up and rubbed her sleepy soft green eyes and sighed as she got out her warm and comfy dorm room bed to open up the door for her annoying best friend. She looked at the clock before opening the door for the hyperactive blonde.

"***yawn*** Naruto you idiot do you know what time it is?" She asked only slightly upset that he came over so late.

"Awwww come on Sakura, its only- HOLY SHIT ITS ALREADY 2 A.M.?" She rolled her eyes at his idiocy, who else would show up at 2 o'clock in the morning without thinking how late it might be? That's right, no one but Naruto.

"Well, your already here you might as well come inside."

"Really Saku-chan? Your the greatest dattebayo!" she had to sigh at his overly used verbal tic that he inherited from his late mother. He had gotten better at controlling it through the years, but it still slipped out every so often especially if he was tired or drunk.

"So Saku-chan are you ready for school to start? Senior year is gonna be so sweet!" He exclaimed as he made himself at home on her favorite (and only) arm chair.

"I guess so... I'm just ready to get away from this place." She said in a uninterested tone.

She knew the blonde was excited for his senior year to start, mainly because it meant he wouldn't have to worry about failing another math test ever again, and of course it was nearly impossible for anyone to dislike her hyperactive best friend.

Many people start out thinking he's annoying but then he just kind of grows on you, until before you know it he's one of your best friends. That's how it happened for them at least.

Sakura just happened to be Konoha Heights Preparatory school's number one outcast. She was shunned by everyone, and no one missed a chance to pick on "the pink haired forehead freak", everyone except Naruto that is. She first met him during her 5th year at Konoha prep, he was in her class and was the only one to sit next to her willingly and speak to her. And just like every person he met, it wasn't long before Naruto was standing up for her and calling her friend. Her only friend.

She hated school. She hated her life, she is unwanted by pretty much everyone but Naruto. Even her birth parents didn't want her... She was given up at birth and once she was old enough the orphanage shipped her off to Konohas only boarding school.

"Hey Saku-chan?" Naruto asked, in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Yes Naruto?"

"What are you going to do after this year is over?"

It was a valid question. While she did hate this place and she hated being here, it was the closest thing to a home she'd ever known. There wasn't anything she wanted to go to college for, and the boarding school didn't let you stay in the dorms unless you attended classes from 1st years through the 2nd year of college.

"I.. I don't know... I'll probably look for some place cheap to live, get a job, and go from there... What about you Naruto?" the only answer she got was a loud snore.

Her eyebrow twitched as she realized that the blonde had fallen asleep while she was thinking about what she was going to do. With a sigh she realized that she couldn't really blame him, it _was_ late. Luckily school didn't start for a week thus dorm room rules didn't start until then either.

The only reason Naruto was here a whole week early was because he hadn't wanted her to be alone, even though she had been alone all summer. Since she was an orphan with no adoptive parents or anything like that the boarding school became her legal guardian, which meant she had to spend every break at the school. Not that she minded, when everyone was gone it was actually a nice place.

While stifling a yawn she reclined Narutos chair for him and covered him with a blanket before settling down in her own bed. It wasn't long before she drifted to sleep and fell back into her re-occurring nightmare.

_-DREAM-_

_After becoming fast friends with Ino, the two where nearly inseparable. But all good things must come to an end._

_It was the start of the second semester of her first year, they where getting a new student today and everyone was either excited or uninterested. Sakura settled into her seat beside Ino when the new student walked in. His hair was dark and done into the shape of a chickens butt. His eyes where dark as well, but held a deepness that made all the girls in the class swoon over him, even Sakura. _

_"Hey Sakura, he's pretty cute eh?" Ino whispered in her ear. "I think I've got myself a new crush!" _

_Sakura nodded to Ino, but she decided that before she let herself crush on the boy she'd talk to him first, or at least learn his name._

_"Every one this is Uchiha Sauske, would you please introduce yourself?"_

_"I'm Sauske, I like soccor and i dislike fangirls and my older brother." The boy had a very nice voice for a 6 year old._

_"Now please take your seat. Class get out your math text books and lets get started on the lesson."_

_As everyone pulled out their books Sakura watched the young boy take the seat next to the window and stare out it._

_"Hey Sauske-kun! Do you wanna share textbooks since you don't have any?" Ino said. Sauske looked up and stared at Ino before looking to Sakura. He smirked before getting up and sitting in-between them._

_"Whets your names?" he asked._

_"My name is Ino, and that freak over there is Sakura." Sakura looked up in shock and hurt at what her supposed best friend said. Since the beginning of school she was the only one who didn't call her a freak. Sakura looked down at her own text book trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill over when a note landed on her desk. It was from Ino._

_**-I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to call you a freak but I didn't want him to take notice of you instead of me.-**_

_Sakura stared at the note. Even in her young mind that didn't seem right. It didn't seem like something a friend would do, but Ino was her only friend and she didn't want to lose her so she decided that she'd forgive Ino but if she did it again, Sakura wasn't going to stay friends with her._

_It was the last break of the day and everyone was on the playground. While Sauske and Ino shared text books Sakura began to realize that she was getting a crush on him. Ino came over with a few of her friends that tolerated Sakura and began talking about who they liked._

_"We all know that you like Neji, so why don't you just admit it Tenten?" said Ino_

_"*__**sigh* **__ugh fine! I admit it i do like Neji.. What about you Matsuri?" Tenten said. Tenten was the tomboy of Inos group, she always wore her hair up and hardly ever wore the skirt uniform._

_"Well I don't really like anyone, none of them are to my taste." Matsuri answered. She was the oddball of the group, she was a cross between Ino and Tenten._

_"What about you Sakura? Who do you like?" Ino asked. _

_"Um.. well if I had to chose I-I'd pick Sauske-kun.." She said with her head bowed. She didn't see the look of hatred in Inos eyes._

_-END DREAM- _

"Saku-chan! Saku-chan wake up!" Narutos voice pulled her out of her dream. She opened her eyes to see his face smiling down at her. "Hey Saku-chan wanna go to the mall today?" He asked.

"S-s-s-ure" She stuttered out through a yawn

"Awesome! I'm gonna go get ready, I'll be back in like 15 minuets okay?" he exclaimed rather excitedly before bolting out her door and down to his own dorm room.

Sakura pulled her feet from under the covers and sat indian style on her bed. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed her brush to start detangling her hair. She thought back to her dream, and let her mind finish the memory for her as she got ready.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_A few weeks after Sakuras confession was when the terrible event happened. She was sitting underneath a tree reading her favorite book when suddenly a shadow came over the pages. She looked up to see her crush, Uchiha Sauske. _

_"H-hello Sauske-kun." She said _

_"Do you want to take a walk with me Sakura-chan?" He asked. She felt like she could faint at any moment, her crush had just asked her out on a date! This __**had**__ to be a dream. She nodded her head and he held out his hand to her and right when she stood up, tomato juice was dumped on her, covering her from head to toe. She had been so excited that Sauske asked her to walk with him that she didn't notice Ino Ami and Karin come up behind her with an entire tub of tomato juice. _

_"Hah! We got you good forehead!" Karin shrieked. Sakura looked down at the ground tears beginning to fall._

_"Yeah , how stupid would you have to be to think that Sauske-kun would go on a date with a freak like you!" Ami said._

_Sakuras shoulders shook. She was humiliated beyond belief and so very hurt that Ino, the only person who was __**ever**__ nice to her, would do something like this._

_"Heh, She's right I'd never date a loser freak like you. Your so annoying." Sauske said. That was the final stab into her already broken heart. She let her bangs cover her whole face and ran away to her room. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Since that day, Sakura always kept her hair long and let her bangs hang down to cover her entire face. Her bangs where so long that they brushed the top of her lips and occasionally tickled it, both eyes where covered and Naruto was the only one who'd even caught a glimpse of her face.

Having her hair like that let her hide from the world. She also took to wearing a beanie everyday to keep her hair in place. She wore black all the time (except for the two days the school required you to wear the white uniform), because black let her slip into the background and be unnoticed by almost everyone until they decided to pick on her.

"SAKU-CHAN! Are you ready to go?" Naruto yelled as he burst through her door, luckily for him she was fully dressed in her usual pair of black baggy jeans with a silver studded belt, plain black t-shirt and her favorite black high-top converse. Her hair was in a low pony tail which hung to skim the top of her butt.

"Yeah I'll almost ready just let me get my beanie and we can go."

"Awww but Saku-chan! Your beanie makes your hair cover your pretty face!" he whined. She reached to the post of her bed which she always hung her favorite beanie and grabbed it before replying.

"Naruto we both know that your the only one who thinks that." She said before smoothing her bangs down and placing the black beanie on her head. This beanie was her favorite because it was black and had two grey stripes at the bottom and fit her perfectly.

She grabbed her messenger bag and keys before walking out the door. She locked her dorm room, and the two walked down the stairs to her car. It wasn't much, just a small dark green car but it got her where she needed to be. Being an orphan meant the government was required to give her a certain amount of money a month until she turned 18 for clothes and school supplies. And by saving up said money she was able to afford this cheap little car.

It took 20 minuets to cross the town and get to the mall, and Naruto chattered on and on and on the whole way there. She didn't really mind though, it was comforting in a way. She made a few comments of course, but she wasn't very talkative by nature. So the fact that Naruto didn't mind doing most of the talking was nice.

They pulled into a parking space and as they where about to get out of the car Sakura noticed the dark sky.

Once inside the mall they first went to a couple of stores and bought a few items. Sakura wasn't the type of girl to spend hours at the mall spending every dime she had, she preferred only getting something she needed, other than that and gas for her car the money she got from the government went strait to her art supplies or her growing personal library.

As they where finishing up shopping they passed a book store with a help wanted sign. She hadn't seen the book store in the mall before which meant it was new.

"Hey Naruto, hang on." She called to the blonde who was a few paces ahead of her.

She went into the shop and looked around. All of her life she had loved books, and could fall into a story any time and any where. Books where the things that kept her company when Naruto wasn't there. They where like her own little escape from the world. She had the ability to completely block out her surroundings when she was reading a good book so a book store was her own little piece of heaven.

As she looked around the shop she noticed a woman walking around placing books on various shelf's. The woman was older she could tell by her movements, but her completion made her look only about 25. She had two low blonde pig tails, and wore a green silk jacket over her tank top and blue kapris. The woman noticed that she was there and came over to help them. When she was up close Sakura could see she had pretty honey coloured eyes and a purple diamond on her forehead.

"Hello can i help you with something?" She said in a rough voice.

"Um yes, I'd like to apply for a job.." Sakura said. She needed a job any way, and what better place to work than in a book store?

"I'll let you know right now, I don't tolerate slackers. Nor do I accept unappreciative punks who are just looking for easy money." Said the woman. It was obvious that she was a no nonsense kind of person who was extremely tough but Sakura knew that anyone who owned a book store had to have some type of a soft side.

"That's fine by me, I'm no slacker and I'm not looking for easy money." she said. The woman considered Sakura for a moment.

"Alright... You seem like a book lover, so I'll give you a two day trial period. If I like the way you work, and I don't feel like murdering you at the end of the two days, then you're hired."

"That's great." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Well, I suppose your still in school, so we need to start the two day period tomorrow. That good for you?" asked the woman

"Yes ma'am, What time?" she said with a nod

"Be here by 10, and don't be late. My name is Tsunade by the way."

"Sakura, and I'll be here."

It was about 5 o'clock so they stopped at a ramen shop for dinner before continuing their way out of the mall and to the school.

"Hey Sakura, I have a friend coming from Suna tonight, he's joining our school and I want you to meet him okay?" Naruto said

"Um... Alright Naruto.."

"I think you'll like him. He's pretty anti-social just like you and he loves books too!" he exclaimed

If Narutos friend didn't like her, then what would Naruto do? Would he leave her like Ino did? Or would he just find a way to divide up his time between the two?

"Don't worry Saku-chan, I'm sure he'll like you! And its not like I'm gonna just drop you if he doesn't! I'm a better friend than that dattebayo!"

Naruto always did know how to make her feel better, even when he didn't know anything was wrong. That's what was so great about him. No matter what he was your friend, even if you didn't want to be friends or if you didn't like who he hung out with he would always treat you like a friend. He was a rare person.

When they got back to the school Sakura once again took notice of the grandeur of Konoha Heights. The school was beautifully made in a Elizabethan style, and had four main buildings.

The first and biggest was the dorm rooms, it was a magnificent four story building with towers on each end that where student lounges and study rooms. Her room was on the other side of the building with a window over looking the schools lake.

Normally students would be put in a room where they would stay for the duration of their school years. Occasionally students where given a roommate but she was lucky enough to have not gotten one yet. The dorms where split down the middle by a hall way, girls rooms where on the right side and boys on the left.

To the left of the dorm rooms was the building that held the cafeteria and library. The cafeteria was on the bottom floor and had doors that led to a patio so students could eat either inside or outside, and the library was on the second story and held many books that over the years, Sakura had read nearly all them.

Across from the cafeteria building was the class rooms, it was a three story building with about 500 class rooms, two workshops, a band hall, and an art room.

The last of the buildings was the admin building, it held the main office and the teacher dorms. The buildings where set up to create a square in the middle of them that held a garden with several trees. Over by the patio was a playground for the younger children.

Among all of this, Sakuras favorite place was the small grove of trees by the lake. It had a small maze with a statue in the middle. There was a cherry blossom tree in the grove, it wasn't a terribly big tree, but it was certainly the most beautiful. It was set right next to the water, and its branches flowed over creating a curtain around the tree, like a weeping willows. There in the branches of the Sakura tree was a few large limbs, the largest of which could hold two people, or Sakura and her books. It was her favorite place to be. Often Naruto would come out just a few minuets before curfew to find her either engrossed in a book or staring up at the stars.

Naruto had dashed off after getting a text from his mysterious Suna friend saying that he's here, so she decided to get one of her books and go to her tree and relax a bit before going to bed. She climbed up to her spot and breathed in the cool night air before opening up her book. It was a tale she had read many times about a female hero and her many adventures with her friends. The hero has a nemesis, a thief who always manages to get away, but at the end of the story his mask is taken off and his true face is revealed. The thief was caught and sentenced to a hanging, and the hero watched as the man she had unknowingly fallen in love with walk to his death. Just as he was about to be hanged she swooped in and saved him. After which was a slightly cliché ending where they ran off with their friends and had many more grand adventures.

Sakura was suddenly shaken from the world of her book when loud voices rang across the campus. They where too far away for her to make out what they where saying but she knew that someone was having a back to school party, and by the sounds of it, the party was just starting. She sighed and began reading again blocking out all noises. Soon the party got louder and louder and she decided to just head in and take a shower before bed. She made sure to go around the party by a large margin as she scurried to her room. Hopefully there wasn't many people at the showers. She didn't like the public showers, but only the richest students got a private bathroom so she had to deal with it. The girls shower was in the left back tower, the boys in the front right. There where single shower stalls with a shower curtain, but they where numbered so you either had to take a shower before anyone got there, or wait in line. Most girls just sucked it up and used the open showers but Sakura refused to. It would only create more chances for them to make fun of her.

She grabbed her small bathroom bag containing her shampoo, conditioner, towel, body wash, and a change of clothes. Then she made her way to the showers. Lady luck was on her side because there was no one there, so she went into one of the showers with curtains. another nice feature of the curtained showers was that at the back it had a shelf out of the reach of the water large enough to hold her bag, her clothes and still had room for her to sit and shave her legs.

Once she was clean she made her way to her room, and noticed the light on in the door across the hall from hers.

_'So there's a new guy? *__**sigh**__* just one more person to hate me.._' she thought as she unlocked her door and went in.

Her dorm room was standard issue. It had two beds on each side of the room, a large desk with a computer on one side and a TV on the other side. There was a sink with a mirror cabinet, because while public showers where sensible, it wasn't a good idea to have people fighting over available sink space in the mornings. At the foot of each bed was a chest for personal belongings, and underneath each bed where extra long drawers for clothes. Along the wall that had the sink and the desk there was a window that started 3 inches below the ceiling and went almost to the floor, beside the window was the only chair in the room, the only piece of furniture Sakura had bought herself. The room as a whole was very classy, even the sink. All the furniture was a dark cherry wood finish, the walls where painted in a chocolaty brown colour. Everything else was a golden colour, her bedspread, pillow cases and sheets where gold, the sink was white with gold accents and the floor was a light golden wood finish.

All in all she liked her room, it was dark enough to fit her personality but it had a lightness to it that just made her happy.

She got ready for bed and crawled into the warm gold sheets, for once excited about waking up in the morning. She was excited about going to the book store, and about having some sort of an escape that wasn't on school grounds. Slowly but surly she started to fall asleep, and with a sigh she drifted off into a sweet dream.

* * *

><p>Be brutal, what do you think?<p> 


End file.
